Love Smells Like Strawberries
by yourSECRETKEEPER
Summary: Charlie Weasley returns home for the first time in ten years to find his family in the midst of a war. He is surprised to see his true love walk through his kitchen door. He is even more surprised to find that he might have a chance with her. COMPLETE
1. Rachael

Charlie looked at the sleeping girl next to him. Her long blonde hair cascading down her bare back shone in the moonlight. She turned over taking the sheets with her…she always moved in her sleep. Charlie absentmindedly held her hand. He smiled sadly; tomorrow he would be leaving for Romania for a six week introductory course. It would be six weeks before he could hold that tiny hand again. Charlie still remembered the first time he saw her.

"Serino, Rachael," McGonagall had called out to the sea of students. Charlie watched as the tiniest person there stepped up to the stool. The sorting hat fluttered over her celery colored eyes and soon enveloped her entire face. Even at age eleven she managed to make his heart flip.

"Ravenclaw," Charlie couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed as she sat down at the Ravenclaw table. He was certain he was going to be in Gryffindor.

"Darn," Charlie heard Jeremy Spiel muter. Jeremy, Charlie's best friend since age four, was another guaranteed Gryffindor. "It would have been nice to have her in our house."

Charlie smiled as Rachael mumbled something incoherent in her sleep. She had a slight habit of talking complete nonsense when she slept, contrasting deeply to her usual banter of information. He could still remember the first time she talked to him.

The two had been assigned partners in potions class. Professor Snape was having them brew a hiccupping solution from memory. Charlie gazed dumbfounded at their bubbling cauldron. He had no idea where to even begin.

"Do you want to get the roots or the pits?" Rachael had asked.

"Come again?" Charlie said feeling quite stupid.

"The ingredients for the potion," Rachael clarified.

"I don't know the ingredients," Charlie admitted. They were merely first years.

"Ok then, you get the daisy roots and cut them into seven equal pieces alright?" Rachael suggested.

"Yeah, I can do that," Charlie agreed looking around the room. Most pairs were just staring at their cauldrons as if they were expecting the answer to form out of the bubbles. A few students had bravely begun to add what appeared to be arbitrary ingredients to the solution. Two Ravenclaws had abandoned their partners and were working alone.

"Charlie watch out!" Rachael warned him grabbing Charlie's hand that was currently holding an extremely sharp knife. He had nearly severed his own hand.

"Thanks," Charlie said blushing. Rachael continued to explain the solution rattling off information as if she were the author of the potions textbook herself.

"How on earth do you know this?" Charlie asked. Rachael just shrugged.

Yet as Charlie would learn in years to come her brilliance was consistent. Rachael always had the answers. He would never forget the one time towards the end of first year. They had been set an impossible Defense Against the Dark Arts exam. Rachael was sitting next to Charlie and every so often she would elbow him and point to the answer he was currently struggling on. While she was brilliant Charlie had difficulty applying himself. The differences didn't stop there.

In second year they had both made their house Quidditch team. Charlie, being short and stocky yet muscular had the build for a beater but he had prodigious skill as a seeker. Rachael on the other hand, was the smallest girl in the school, light and agile she appeared to have the form of a seeker yet she was surprisingly strong making her an excellent beater. Charlie grinned remembering the shock he'd received upon hearing tiny Rachael was one of Ravenclaw's star beaters.

Charlie couldn't help but think back to third year. He had eagerly signed up for Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. Rachael had chosen the same plus the much too challenging Arithmacy. Rachael who was so amazing at everything she attempted could not wrap her mind around Care of Magical Creatures. Charlie however, was the best in their class. Professor Kettleburn always said he was born with a natural talent for dealing with animals. Rachael on the other hand could barely feed an owl the usual owl treat. She was always amazed when Charlie would get along so incredibly well with Creatures the students had never even seen before. She was always in awe of him, never jealous. Although, she did give him his first concussion...

It was fourth year and the last match of the season, Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. As it was only his third year on the team Charlie still got nervous before every match. A time would come when confidence would replace his nerves but right at that moment he was shaking with nerves. Maybe if he hadn't been so nervous Charlie wouldn't have gotten a concussion. Ravenclaw was up by twenty points but everyone knew Charlie was ten times better than the Ravenclaw seeker. The Ravenclaw Caption Kyle something had called a time out. Charlie saw him whisper something to Rachael who nodded and then looked directly at him. The two made eye contact and Rachael smirked. Charlie gulped. Kyle had probably told her to target him rather than protect Ravenclaw. If Rachael was targeting him Charlie had no doubt he was going to get hit. He wondered when, and where, would it hurt? She had never hit him straight on before. Sure he had been nicked by one of her bludgers before but Rachael hadn't been "shooting to kill" just protecting. The two teams took flight again. Charlie attempted to stay far away from Rachael while searching for the snitch.

"Weasley what the hell are you doing?!" The Gryffindor captain Mark Helinski bellowed as Charlie had bolted out of Rachael's path.

"Um looking," Charlie's pathetic reply came.

"Are you sure? Because if you ask me it looks like you're avoiding Blondie. Get your head in the game Weasley!" Mark scolded. Charlie frantically scanned the pitch; the sooner he caught the snitch the sooner this game would be over. Charlie saw it glittering by Ravenclaw's goal post. He dove for the tiny glittering ball. He focused his eyes on the snitch and then suddenly he was hit in the stomach by a bludger so forceful it knocked him completely sideways off his broom. The bludger was traveling at such an incredible speed no one had time to react. Charlie hit the ground and lost consciousness when his head crashed down. Charlie awoke hours later in the hospital wing. His brothers Bill, Percy, his friends, and his teammates were all surrounding his bed. The team had long since changed out of their Quidditch robes.

"Dude you've been out for ages."

"So that's why you were avoiding Blondie."

"We lost by the way."

"Ravenclaw caught the snitch and scored seventy points."

"Oh good, you're not dead."

"Mum is going to murder you."

"Guys shut up I hit my head, I have a killer head ache," Charlie moaned not being able to distinguish who was saying what.

"You're even more boring awake Weasley."

"Don't worry we don't blame you about the game."

"But I do blame Serino."

"That's good to know," Charlie groaned.

"Speaking of which…Blondie's been here for ages. She's over in the corner, probably waiting for us to leave."

"So am I. Seriously guys, headache," Charlie moaned wishing his friends had softer voices.

"We're going back to the common room."

"See you when the wench lets you out." Knowing Madame Pomfrey she would probably make him stay the night. As his friends cleared out Rachael approached his bed. Charlie noticed she was still in her Quidditch uniform.

"You've got quite the fan club," Rachael commented. "I'm sorry about giving you a concussion," she added.

"It's ok. It doesn't hurt that much," Charlie lied, his head was killing him.

"Mr. Weasley would you like a pain relieving draft?" offered Madame Pomfrey.

"Merlin yes!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Doesn't hurt that bad?" asked Rachael laughing.

"You're still in your uniform," Charlie pointed out.

"Yeah, well you were out for a long time," Rachael informed him.

"You've been here the entire time?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I didn't mean to give you a concussion," Rachael said in an apologetic tone.

"It's alright. Honestly until today no one on the Gryffindor team thought you were that strong. But you really showed 'em. Proved that you're not just a pretty face," Charlie admitted.

"What?" asked Rachael unsure whether she had heard that last part correctly.

"Nothing I uh said you showed 'em and then I stopped talking," Charlie insisted.

"Clear out Serino. Mr. Weasley needs to relax," Madame Pomfrey instructed.

"Bye Charlie," Rachael said giving him a knowing smirk. A smirk that much to his chagrin at the time gave him butterflies in his stomach.

However, it wasn't until their fifth ear that Charlie thought he had a chance with her. Charlie and his brothers had to stay at school for the winder holidays because the twins had some sort of illness that was taking up all of their mother's time. The only other people staying were Rachael, a first year Slytherin, and two second year Hufflepuffs. The great hall had been decorated majestically just for the Christmas season. Twelve trees fully decorated were on display. Mistletoe, ornaments, and wreaths lined the walls. The ceiling was showing the soft snow flurries of the outdoors. The three Weasley brothers were preparing to go out in the snow when it occurred to Charlie that Rachael was probably very lonely. He told Bill and Percy to go on without him and they would meet up later. Charlie instinctively checked the library for her. Before looking real hard he spotted her sun-kissed hair in the middle of the Charms section.

"Rachael!" he called out to her. Madame Pince looked up and glared.

"Rachael," he whispered this time.

"Yeah?" she asked looking up from her book.

"Do you want to come outside with me and my brothers?" Charlie wondered.

"Alright sure," she replied placing the book back in its exact spot on the shelf. "Come with me to my common room so I can grab my cloak," Rachael urged. Charlie followed Rachael through the castle to a section he had never been to before. Rachael stopped in front of a door.

"Once you say my name I no longer exist," the voice seemed to be coming from the door.

"Merlin what the bloody hell was that?" Charlie exclaimed clearly bewildered.

"You have to answer a riddle to get in," Rachael explained, "Wanna try?" Charlie thought for a moment. He honestly had no clue what the hell the door was talking about.

"I dunno," Charlie confessed.

"Well then, how about you?" the door asked turning to Rachael. Charlie did not appreciate its tone.

"Silence," Rachael responded with a small smile.

"Correct," the door swung open allowing them inside. Charlie stood outside a little wary.

"Come in there's no one here but me," Rachael laughed taking his arm and pulling him inside. Charlie admitted the Ravenclaw common room while Rachael ran up stairs o get her cloak. The common room was not unlike that of Gryffindor. They had an excellent view of the mountains. Moments later Rachael came back down the stairs.

Rachael and Charlie joined Bill and Percy o see the two boys making snowmen. While Percy was rolling and patting snow into perfect balls Bill was adding a wand and broom to his sloppy yet complete figure. Charlie watched as Rachael fell back into the snow and began to make a snow angel. She showed no regret in turning and putting a handprint on it as she got up.

"The handprint doesn't bother you?" Percy asked.

"No, It's nice. It's like a necessary flaw. Nothings perfect." Rachael told him.

"I like it," Charlie agreed. The young Slytherin was watching the older students outside from a window.

"We should ask him to join us," Bill said.

"But he's a Slytherin," Percy pointed out. But Rachael was already sprinting up to the castle to get him. Charlie was pretty sure she didn't even know his name.

"That girl," Bill remarked shaking his head in an amused sort of way.

"What about her?" Charlie asked preparing to defend his friend.

"She's really something else." After a few moments they were joined by Rachael, the Slytherin, and the two Hufflepuffs.

At Christmas Eve dinner all the house tables had been cleared away and one large circular table was in the center of the room. The teachers and students all ate together. It was the same Christmas day too. Around ten thirty at night Bill, Percy, Charlie, and Rachael were still in the great hall.

"It's a shame Timmy is going back to hating all of us once break is over," Percy commented. The others nodded in agreement.

"I'm getting tired I think I'll head back," Charlie announced.

"I'll go with you," Rachael said getting up from the able. Charlie didn't notice Bill and Percy putting their wands together and conjuring up some mistletoe, then levitating it to the exit, until he was right under it.

"Oh," he said in surprise as he looked up.

"Smells kind of like oranges," Rachael commented laughing. Charlie personally agreed. The next thing he knew Rachael had lightly pressed her lips against his. Charlie was so shocked he barely remembered to kiss her back. He vaguely heard Bill wolf whistle as they pulled apart. Charlie was sure his cheeks were tomato red. He could feel his ears heating up as well. He was slightly relieved to see a light pink blush was splattered across Rachael's cheeks as well.

"Happy Christmas Charlie," she said as she disappeared off to the Ravenclaw common room. Charlie just remained rooted to the ground in complete shock.

Charlie couldn't really pick out the moment his feelings for Rachael had turned from friendly to something much more. However, he could vividly remember when he realized that they had. It started with a Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin Quidditch match. The two beaters had decided it would be in Slytherin's best interest to take Rachael out of the game. While Rachael was beating one bludger away from her seeker the Slytherins get the other straight into her shoulder. Charlie could tell it had hurt from the way she jerked about two feet to the left. Just as she was getting over the pain the other bludger had caught her unaware and hit her in the stomach sending her flying backwards off her broom. Charlie watched in horror as her head collided with the ground.

Professor Flitwick had rushed onto the field and levitated Rachael to the hospital wing. Charlie followed them easily due to the trail of blood Rachael's injuries were leaving. He watched as Madam Pomfrey patched her up somewhat slower than usual. Charlie heard her muttering the common Quidditch injuries: broken ribs, sever bruising, deep cuts, dislocated shoulder, concussion. Charlie knew he, Rachael and so many others had experience those same afflictions multiple times but he couldn't help feeling scared for her.

The game eventually ended in a Slytherin victory and visitors poured in. Rachael's teammates as well as friends were all there. As time progressed they each left. Charlie soon discovered that sitting next to an unconscious body isn't all that entertaining. Charlie was surprised to find that Madame Pomfrey had yet to kick him out. Maybe she had forgotten he was there. With head boy Bill, straight O Percy, crazy twins, and little Ron Charlie was often overlooked. Charlie was surprised to see that when he looked back at Rachael she was looking up at him through open eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Ok. It doesn't hurt that much," she replied. Charlie knew she was lying from the way she was gritting her teeth when she sat up.

"There's some pain medicine Madame Pomfrey left in case you woke up. You want some?" he offered.

"Merlin yes!" Rachael exclaimed.

"Doesn't hurt that bad?" Charlie asked smirking.

"Shut up," Rachael said before draining the contents of the bottle Charlie had given her. Rachael's eyes then went to the clock. It was nearly midnight.

"Charlie why are you here?" she asked abruptly.

"Because I'm visiting you in the hospital wing. Remember you kind of fell. Well more like plummeted towards the ground. Don't tell me you have brain damage or amnesia or something," Charlie answered.

"No I mean, why are you here, at midnight, when visiting hours are over and all my friends are gone?" Rachael clarified.

"We're not friends?" Charlie asked still avoiding the question.

"Never mind," she sighed sitting back further in her bed. Why was she being so weird? Rachael usually had no problem with bluntness and asking or saying whatever was on her mind. Come to think of it…why was he still here? Well really he had just never thought to leave.

"The same reason you were still there," Charlie finally concurred.

"What?" asked Rachael obviously lost in previous thought.

"You asked me why I was still here. I'm still here for the same reason you were still there when I was unconscious," Charlie explained.

"I highly doubt that," Rachael remarked

"Why not? We're friends right? Friends support friends-"

"Charlie do I have to spell it out for you?!" Rachael asked sounding somewhat exasperated. She had even gotten out of bed. She liked to stand, or maybe she only stood when her brain was going way too fast for the rest of her body to keep up. Charlie would notice that happened a lot.

"Spell what out?" Charlie asked still bewildered. The band aid on her head was lopsided from her grabbing it out of sheer frustration.

"Oh forget it," she muttered sitting down. Charlie sat down next to her. With their close proximity he couldn't help but notice how she smelt a bit like a strawberry.

The next day in potions Charlie and Rachael were finishing amortentia. When Rachael announced it was finally the right shade they both leaned forwards eagerly and took a sniff. Because really, who doesn't want to know their hearts desire?

"What do you smell?" Rachael asked.

"My mum's traditional chicken, broomstick polish, and something like strawberries…which is odd I don't even like strawberries. How 'bout you?" Charlie said.

"Bubblegum, new books, and this type of-" Rachael paused and smelled again to figure out the third scent. A look of comprehension crossed her face. "Nothing else." Charlie knew she was lying because, well with Rachael he just knew.

The next day Charlie finally figured out why he smelled strawberries in potions class. Rachael came over to eat with him and Jeremy as she did every Wednesday and Charlie couldn't help but notice the excess amount of red fruit on her plate. After lunch Charlie caught her eating some of that very same fruit. During dinner Charlie finally said something as she piled her plate full of red.

"You really like strawberries don't you," Charlie remarked.

"Well yeah. I've only eaten them three times a day every day for the past six years," Rachael laughed. And then it clicked. But first he had to know something, what was that third thing she smelled in potions class? He had to be sure. No! Said a voice from somewhere deep inside him. You're a Gryffindor; you don't have to know, be brave, and take a risk. Charlie's thoughts were racing through his head confusing the crap out of himself. He now knew why Rachael always stood up when she was thinking. It gave you something to do, a feeling of accomplishment. Without a second's consideration Charlie found himself turning to his right and kissing Rachael. He could taste the strawberries on her lips, and then he thought, maybe strawberries weren't so bad. The great hall had gotten relatively silent. Jeremy let out a loud catcall which aroused some laughter and eventually talking resumed.

"Charlie," Rachael finally said pulling back, "I-uh,"

"What was that third thing you smelled in potions yesterday?" Charlie asked his confidence wavering slightly now that the big moment was over. Rachael blushed visibly.

"Mistletoe with a hint of oranges."

Charlie grinned remembering how they had spent the last year and a half together. He wasn't sure what exactly love was, but Charlie reckoned what he had with Rachael was as close as it got. Charlie observed the goose bumps on Rachael's back. She always had a tendency to kick her blankets off. He pulled her closer. Charlie wanted to spend every night just like that, with her in his arms. Getting of the train and leaving with Mark, the dragon tamer trainer was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever do. As he hugged Rachael goodbye he could feel the wetness from her tears. It took all his will power to pull away and leave the station with Mark. He felt great remorse, and yet, another part of him was excited. He couldn't wait to learn all about dragons; but even as images of Hungarian Horntails and Chinese Fireballs soared through Charlie's mind he couldn't get rid of the picture of a tearful Rachael smiling sadly as she waved goodbye. It was only six weeks though. Rachael made it out to seem like she didn't believe he was really coming back

(A/N just a one shot about Charlie Weasley that sort of forced itself into my mind

status of chapter two: revision)


	2. 10 Years Later

_He felt great remorse, and yet, another part of him was excited. He couldn't wait to learn all about dragons; but even as images of Hungarian Horntails and Chinese Fireballs soared through Charlie's mind he couldn't get rid of the picture of a tearful Rachael smiling sadly as she waved goodbye. It was only six weeks though. Rachael made it out to seem like she didn't believe he was really coming back _

10 years later…

"Charlie Benjamin Weasley! Get your sorry arse out of bed!" Charlie's mum roared. He had been planning on sleeping in. It was only the second time Charlie had ever been home since he left school. Charlie had told his mother he was only returning because of Bill's wedding and then he would leave for Romania. However, Charlie did have slightly ulterior motives and well truth be told he had no idea how long he was going to stay.

"Coming mum!" Charlie groaned a reply. He pulled a shirt over his head and threw some sweatpants on over his boxers. As Charlie climbed down the stairs he saw a young boy standing in the kitchen. Although Charlie had never seen this boy before he couldn't help but think that there was something slightly familiar about him. He had pale face and bright blonde hair. His eyes were a blue that reminded him of his mum's.

"Charlie this is Ben Serino. Ben this is my son Charlie," Molly explained. And then it hit him.

"Serino?" Charlie echoed not believing his eyes.

"Yes his mum, Rachael, lovely girl, single too, lives in the neighborhood and her sitter cancelled last minute so Ben is with us while Rachael is at work," Molly explained further.

"My mum's a Healer!" Ben supplied proudly.

"Wow," Charlie mused. He had never told his mother about him and Rachael so Mrs. Weasley went about distributing breakfast completely ignorant of Charlie's inner turmoil. Bill however gave Charlie a meaningful look as he sat down. Charlie couldn't even begin to wrap his mind around the little bit of drama unfolding itself into his other wise very enjoyable life.

"Ben Serino?" Charlie asked in a hushed whisper. He and Bill had offered to do the dishes in order to have a discussion without their mother breathing down their backs.

"Rachael lives just two blocks over," Bill said.

"How old is Ben?" Charlie wondered.

"Ten," Bill replied awaiting Charlie's reaction expectantly.

"Ten and no father?" Charlie mused.

"Don't worry about it I'm sure the kid isn't yours," Bill took Charlie's silence for a disagreement. "She would have told you Charlie," Bill insisted.

"No you don't know Rachael. She wouldn't have," Charlie countered.

"If Ben had any Weasley blood in him he'd be a red head," Bill argued. "Ben's hair is blonde." Charlie found Ben to be extremely similar to his mum. He was pretty smart for a ten year old. The day progressed and he picked out certain habits of Ben's that mirrored the one's he had become accustomed to seeing in Rachael. At the end of the day Charlie was caught completely off guard when Rachael turned up to get Ben.

"Oh you must come in dear. Even if it's only for ten minutes," Mrs. Weasley insisted.

"Oh alright," Rachael gave in. As she crossed the threshold into the burrow Charlie's breath caught in the back of his throat. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. She still had her same long blonde hair but she looked more defined, more mature. The two looked at each other for quite some time. Rachael's expression showed she was clearly shocked to see Charlie home.

"Hello Charlie," she broke the silence hovering about the room. Before he could reply Mrs. Weasley interjected.

"Oh you know each other!"

"We were in he same year at school," Charlie supplied.

"Who wants pie!?" asked Fleur fluttering into the kitchen before anymore could be said on the subject.

"I'll have some," Charlie said hoping to avoid what could turn into an incredibly awkward conversation.

"Ben's upstairs. I'll go fetch him," Charlie's mum announced.

"Oh-I-alright," Rachael consented. Moments later while Charlie was eating Ben and Molly appeared in the kitchen.

"Charlie dear you don't look so good," his mother pointed out. This was true. Charlie was breaking out in tiny hives on his cheeks and wrists.

"I can barely talk," Charlie agreed. His throat felt dry and itchy. It was also getting much harder to breather. He felt as if the air passageways in his body were closing. Only one thing ever did this to him. Rachael suddenly leapt to her feet.

"Fleur you didn't by any chance put peanuts into the pie did you?" Rachael asked although she probably already knew the answer judging by the look on her face.

"Why yes, it's part of-" Fleur began but was cut off by Charlie dropping his fork with an "Oh Merlin."

"Oh no! Sorry Charlie I forgot. This is all my fault. It's been ten years since I had to check ingredients," Mrs. Weasley moaned. "If only I had your potion on hand." Charlie attempted to speak to tell his mum that he had put some on the bottom shelf but his throat was closing up.

"Molly, If you don't mind I can," Rachael said already drawing her wand.

"Oh Merlin above, Yes please do! I forgot you were a Healer." Rachael pointed her wand at Charlie's throat and said some complicated incantation. The hives disappeared and it was easier to breathe.

"I'm so sorry Charlie," Fleur apologized looking very worried. "I did not know."

"Don't be it's my fault for not remembering to tell you!" Molly scolded herself. "I can't believe I forgot. I'm an awful mother."

"No mum, don't be ridiculous. If anyone's at fault here it's me I should have asked," Charlie said finally.

After all the commotion had died down Charlie was thanking and saying goodbye to Rachael.

"How'd you remember about the peanuts?" Charlie asked turning to Rachael who was putting her wand away. She blushed slightly before answering.

"Charlie I haven't eaten peanuts since you told me. After fifteen years it's kind of hard to forget," Rachael supplied with a small smile. Charlie was shocked to hear this revelation. "I guess I'll see you at the wedding." And with that she and Ben left.

"She's coming to the wedding?" Charlie said more to himself than any one else.

"Yes. She and Bill are quite good friends actually. Oh Charlie did I mention she's single?" Mrs. Weasley began.

"Mum, promise me you won't try and set us up," Charlie interjected seriously. The last thing he needed was for his mum to try and get involved with his already very complicated relationship with Rachael.

"Well it would be nice if you could find someone and settle down," Molly tried to persuade her son.

"Mum, please just don't ok," Charlie insisted. To be honest Charlie had been expecting Rachael to blow up at him. He had disappeared for ten years; and left her without any warning. But then again she had more class than to yell at him in front of his family. She would never sink so low as to do that. Eventually she would yell at him though. And he would just have to be ready for it when she did. After all he deserved to be yelled at. He had been a complete arse to her.

About a week and a half later Charlie woke up to find Ben standing in his doorway.

"Hey Ben what's up?" Charlie asked pulling a shirt on.

"I think that blonde lady downstairs is trying to kill me," Ben said half serious half joking.

"Who Fleur?" Charlie wondered. Ben nodded.

"She keeps asking me if I want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. One bit of it and I'm gone," Ben groaned.

"You're allergic to peanuts?" Charlie wondered aloud.

"Yeah, it's a hereditary thing. Probably from my dad," Ben revealed sitting down at the desk in Charlie's room.

"Who's your dad?" Charlie asked in a would be casual voice.

"I dunno. Every time I ask my mum just assures he was a nice guy but she says he lives very far away and that's why he never visits. Sometimes I pretend Adam's my dad but mum got freaked out when I told her." Ben explained with the same blunt tone his mother often used.

"Adam?" Charlie wondered.

"My mum's 'not boyfriend'," Ben rolled his eyes as he said this.

"You're extremely precocious for your age," Charlie commented.

"So I've been told," Ben remarked.

As soon as Charlie thought Rachael wasn't going to blow up at him the inevitable came. While they were walking on the streets of the neighborhood Charlie made the huge mistake of inquiring as to whom Ben's father was.

"It's not you so don't worry about it," was the cold reply Charlie received. Rachael averted her eyes from him.

"Well whoever it is deserves to know…because if I had a kid I would want know. I would want to be a part of his life," Charlie said.

"The same way you wanted to be part of my life ten years ago?" Rachael remarked sarcastically. Charlie winced. Well, he knew it would come eventually. "Even if he was your kid Charlie I would never tell you. Because you know what? I don't trust you. Not anymore. And Ben needs a father who can be around. Someone he can look up to. Not someone to send an owl a week from halfway around the world. So even if he was yours I wouldn't say. And for your information Ben's father's name is Gavin Wilk!" Rachael finished her rant crossing her arms with a sense of finality leaving Charlie basically speechless.

"Well then that's just great," Charlie remarked dryly. But honestly truth be told, Ben was starting to grow on him and Charlie couldn't seem to give up on the possibility of being Ben's father. Still hours later when he was talking to Bill Charlie thought he had a chance.

"The whole time she was yelling at me it was as if she was talking to me as his father," Charlie said. Bill regarded him with a raised eyebrow.

"I dunno Char. She even gave you a name," Bill disagreed. Charlie noticed that Bill looked slightly relieved when Charlie mentioned Rachael claimed Ben had a father.

Two days later Charlie found himself standing in front of all of Bill and Fleur's friends and family watching as Fleur walked up the aisle. Her beauty radiated off and shone on everyone. Charlie couldn't help but search through the audience for Rachael. He spotted her next to one of Fleur's vela cousins. Any other girl would have paled in comparison to the vela but Rachael looked beautiful. And as he watched his brother promise to love Fleur forever Charlie couldn't help but imagine it was him and Rachael up in front of everyone exchanging vows.

The reception party was a nice gathering. People chatted happily often congratulating Bill and Fleur. Several couples danced out in the open spinning and twirling happily around each other. Charlie must have been staring at the dancers because his mum came up to him and insisted in a painfully loud voice that he ask Rachael to dance. In fact, Rachael was only a table over and Charlie knew she heard his mother's pestering even though she was feigning interest in the pattern on the napkins.

"You're mum sure seems interested in getting you to dance," Rachael commented smiling which Charlie understood to be her way of saying yes. Charlie wasn't surprised to find that she was quite the dancer. It was hard to find something that she wasn't good at.

"I'm sorry for freaking out at you earlier. But that doesn't mean I still don't think it's true. I just probably could have been nicer about it," Rachael apologized.

"No it's fine really. I deserved it," Charlie admitted.

"So when are you leaving?" Rachael inquired.

"Leaving?" Charlie echoed.

"Yes, you're mum mentioned you were only here for the wedding," Rachael elaborated.

"Oh well that's what I told her. But between you and me, I'm staying here indefinitely," Charlie confessed. Rachael regarded him skeptically. Charlie got the feeling she didn't believe him and really he couldn't blame her. Eventually Charlie stopped thinking so hard and started focusing on the little things. Like for instance, the way her hair shone in the dim light, how small she was in his arms, and how soft her tiny hands were compared to his large calloused ones. He was beginning to remember what it felt like to be back in sixth year when he had first fallen in love with her. Charlie was interrupted from his thoughts when Kingsley's patronus appeared announcing the eminent arrival of the ministry. Rachael's elegant face split into a concerned frown.

"Go straight home," Charlie said before she could even open her mouth.

"Are you sure you don't need any help," Rachael wanted to know.

"Rachael go home," Charlie insisted in a convincing manner; so convincing in fact that Rachael turned and apparated on the spot.


	3. Betrayal

_ Charlie was interrupted from his thoughts when Kingsley's patronus appeared announcing the eminent arrival of the ministry. Rachael's elegant face split into a concerned frown. _

"_Go straight home," Charlie said before she could even open her mouth._

"_Are you sure you don't need any help," Rachael wanted to know._

"_Rachael go home," Charlie insisted in a convincing manner; so convincing in fact that Rachael turned and apparated on the spot. _

As Charlie walked downstairs into the kitchen he began to wonder if Rachael had made it home alright. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice Ben standing in the doorway.

"Hi," said Ben sullenly.

"You alright?" Charlie asked suddenly very concerned.

"Fine," muttered Ben, who obviously wasn't fine.

"Oh Charlie is that you?! I've agreed to watch Ben for awhile; Rachael's sitter has disappeared. So Ben will be with us during the day until Rachael can find someone else," Molly called from the living room where she was currently cleaning.

"Ben have you had breakfast yet?" Charlie asked.

"No," was Ben's simple reply.

"Ok, let's take our toast and eat in the backyard," Charlie suggested grabbing two plates and the bread.

"But it's not toasted yet," Ben pointed out.

"I'll do that outside," Charlie said opening the back door and leading Ben into the garden.

"But there's no toaster out here," Ben insisted.

"Ben, we're wizards," Charlie laughed extracting his wand and warming the bread until it was crisp enough to be toast.

"Oh yeah, cool," Ben remembered.

"So what's up? You seem really down," Charlie asked.

"I told you I'm fine," Ben replied defiantly.

"Ben I know enough to know you're upset," Charlie reasoned.

"Fine, it's my mum. She's thinking of letting Adam move in with us," Ben admitted finally.

"Wow, that's good right? I thought you liked him," Charlie wondered.

"I did…but not anymore. He's different when my mum isn't around. She doesn't know that though," Ben tried explaining his feelings.

"What do you mean different?" Charlie wanted to know.

"He's just really weird…not himself at all," Ben informed him. Charlie couldn't help but think that maybe Adam had been imperiused.

"He's just weird. Not dangerous or scary right?" Charlie tried to get Ben to explain more.

"Well not yet. But I wouldn't want to be in a room alone with him," Ben confessed. Charlie didn't like the sound of that. Adam was beginning to sound like a potentially dangerous guy.

"You should tell your mum that," Charlie advised.

"It's too late. I told her I would be ok if he moved in with us. But you can tell her!" Ben exclaimed looking happier.

"No I can't," Charlie said shaking his head sadly, "Something tells me she wouldn't believe me. Plus its better coming from you."

Charlie's conversation with Ben worried him slightly but it didn't seem to be at the point where Charlie would feel obligated to intervene. Ben was a smart kid and he could handle himself.

Charlie however, was having much more difficulty handling himself. On one particular order job he got cut up real bad. He was unfortunate enough to meet a death eater and stupid enough to try and take him on his own. The death eater sliced him up real bad wanting to inflict as much pain as possible and left him to bleed to death. Fortunately a passerby got him to St. Mungo's where he was patched up by none other than Healer Serino.

"So that's twice you saved my life now," Charlie said while sitting in the hospital bed. "Not that I'm counting."

"Charlie seriously what you did was incredibly stupid," Rachael began. Charlie had recently been informed that Rachael's job for the order was to take in any injured order member if they came to St. Mungos.

"Hey I already got that speech from just about everyone," Charlie interrupted. Rachael just frowned at him. "Do you ever smile anymore?" he asked.

"Yes!" retorted Rachael sounding offended.

"You just seem so serious all the time. You're so different," Charlie observed.

"Charlie we're not seventeen anymore," Rachael sighed. Charlie then noticed something sparkling on Rachael's hand. He looked closer and saw it was a diamond rung on her left ring finger. He couldn't believe it. She was marrying that creeper.

"I believe a congratulations is in order," Charlie remarked bitterly referring to her ring.

"Oh thanks," Rachael said solemnly.

"Do you love him?" Charlie asked suddenly.

"What?" Rachael asked taken aback by his frankness.

"Oh come on you used to preach honesty and bluntness," Charlie reminded her.

"Charlie, Ben needs protection. I'm never home and I know he's perfectly safe at your house but I just think its better this way," Rachael admitted.

"It's better to marry a guy you don't love and who creeps Ben out?" Charlie wondered sarcastically.

"Charlie what are you talking about?" Rachael wanted to know.

"He didn't tell you?" Charlie said more than asked.

"Tell me what?" Rachael demanded to know.

"Ben's freaked out by Adam," Charlie blurted out fully expecting her to slap him.

"What?" Rachael asked wondering if she had heard Charlie correctly.

"Adam freaks Ben out," Charlie repeated.

"And how would you know?" Rachael asked sounding defensive.

"He told me," Charlie answered.

"Ben told you?" Rachael questioned him with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Yes, he told me," Charlie said matter of factly.

"I find that hard to believe," Rachael said wrapping one of Charlie's wounds. She was clearly frustrated as the bandage was getting close to cutting off his circulation.

"Rachael, ow, he trusts ow, me," Charlie winced every so often as the speed of her wrapping increased, "Ok no offense or anything but you're cutting off my circulation." Rachael looked down at Charlie's arm.

"Oh," she muttered unwrapping the bandage in order to fix it.

"I really think you should talk to Ben," Charlie advised.

"I really think you should mind your own business," Rachael retorted continuing with the wrapping of Charlie's arm even tighter than before. Charlie winced. He could tell he was irritating her.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he couldn't help the smart ass remark that came out of his mouth.

"What? Oh-sorry," Rachael said as she redid the bandaging for the second time. Although personally, Charlie didn't think she was all that sorry.

"Just-," Charlie began but was cut off by the arrival of Bill.

"It came back negative," Bill said to Rachael sounding completely relieved. He hadn't even noticed that his brother was the patient currently in the bed.

"Oh that's a relief…not that," Rachael started to say. "Not that I would have minded it's just that..."

"No I know," Bill said with a laugh.

"What came back negative?" Charlie asked wanting to know what they were talking about. Rachael and Bill both jumped as if just realizing he was there.

"Shit," Bill swore quietly…but not quietly enough.

"What?" Charlie asked again.

"I-We-um," Rachael tried to talk but then trailed off. Bill and Rachael exchanged nervous glances.

"Ok seriously what's going on?" Charlie wanted to know.

"You can go home Bill. I'll tell him," Rachael decided.

"Tell me what!?" Charlie insisted upon knowing.

"No I should," Bill countered ignoring Charlie.

"No I should. You guys can um talk later or something?" Rachael said finally finishing bandaging the gash on Charlie's right arm.

"Yeah, yeah he'll take it better if it's coming from you," Bill agreed.

"I'm still here you know," Charlie muttered under his breath. Bill gave Charlie an apologetic look before leaving.

"There's no easy way to say this," Rachael began taking a deep breath. Charlie was starting to get worried.

"Say what?" he asked.

"Oh wow, ok," Rachael sighed sitting down into the chair next to his bed. "Try not to flip out."

"Why would I flip out?" Charlie wondered.

"Ok. I'll just say it," Rachael said more to herself than to him. Charlie found it extremely odd to see Rachael struggling with her words. She always knew what to say. Charlie didn't interrupt her this time. "I uh, alright. Ok here it goes. Three weeks after you left for Romania Bill and I, um, well…we slept together. He was taking a paternity test." Rachael finished looking at Charlie as if she expected him to explode…and he was about ready to.

"You and Bill," he echoed in complete disbelief.

"I'm really sorry Charlie but the day you left I just knew there was no way in hell you were coming back. Not for me, not for anything," Rachael tried excusing herself.

"You and Bill," Charlie repeated himself only this time sounding angrier than anything.

"I'm really sorry," Rachael said. And she looked it too. She looked genuinely sorry. Charlie was silent still registering what she had told him. "Please say something," she said quietly.

"I have nothing to say to you," Charlie said coldly. Rachael looked at him imploringly.

"I want to say it didn't mean anything but I can't lie to you Charlie. I was really upset," Rachael admitted.

"How were you upset as far as you knew I was coming home in three weeks?!" Charlie asked accusingly.

"Charlie you promised me you would write everyday. I never got one letter from you the entire time," Rachael retaliated. She was trying to sound angry yet failing miserably on the account that she was on the verge of tears.

"That's no excuse!" he nearly shouted.

"I'm sorry," she said again, "I don't really know what to say."

"Don't say anything else. Can you just do me a favor and go away?" Charlie asked angrily.

"Charlie," Rachael began but he cut her off.

"Don't talk to me." Rachael turned and left leaving Charlie to brood. Charlie was released from St. Mungo's that evening. He hated to admit it but he was fully healed, because well, Rachael was really good at her job. He walked into his house to see Bill sitting in the kitchen rather than at Shell Cottage.

"Charlie!" Bill said jumping up.

"Go away," Charlie growled at him.

"We have to talk about this Charlie," Bill insisted.

"I have nothing to say to you," Charlie said defiantly.

"Charlie, just hear me out ok!" Bill said frustrated.

"No! Bill you are supposed to be my brother! How could you do that to me?! I loved her Bill. I fucking loved her!" Charlie shouted at him.

"I know. I'm really really sorry. But you have got to understand. We knew you weren't coming back. Maybe you didn't say it but we could tell that you were staying in Romania. We know you better than anyone else," Bill explained.

"Yeah! Well that doesn't excuse what you did!" Charlie told him.

"Charlie it was ten years ago. Can't we just put it behind us?" Bill asked reasonably.

"No! No we can't Bill. Do you even know why I'm still here? I stayed here because I was going to try and-," but Charlie cut himself off. He stayed because some part of him thought maybe he still had a chance at making things work with Rachael. But now…he could barely think about her without shaking with rage.

"And?" Bill asked.

"Nothing. You know what? I'm packing. I'm packing and I'll be gone by tonight," Charlie said pushing past Bill and going upstairs to his room.

"Charlie! Come on! Don't be like that," Bill said. But Charlie wasn't listening. He was grabbing clothes at random and throwing them into his trunk. Charlie didn't notice Bill disapparate and then return with Rachael.

"Charlie open the door," Bill said. Charlie appeared in the doorway with his trunk and broomstick looking angry and determined.

"Charlie what are you doing?" Rachael asked.

"Oh great it's you," Charlie said sarcastically, "Come to rub it in my face some more?"

"Of course not!" Rachael cried exasperatedly.

"We want you to stop acting ridiculous and just listen," Bill said.

"Why should I listen to either of you? I trusted you guys the most out of everyone and then you go behind my back and betray me!" Charlie accused.

"I'm sorry. It was wrong. It was stupid. I never meant to hurt you," Rachael said sadly.

"I guess that didn't work out so well," Charlie remarked bitterly.

"Charlie we didn't mean for you to find out like this," Bill added.

"Oh and in ten years you couldn't have said anything. Hey by the way bro I screwed your girlfriend!" Charlie said sarcastically.

"Charlie I can see where you would be angry but could you please calm down so we can handle this rationally?" Rachael asked.

"Don't pretend that you know how I feel," Charlie retorted. "Now can you two get the hell out of my way so I can leave already!?" Rachael and Bill sighed looking defeated and stepped to the side so they were no longer blocking the entrance to the hallway. Charlie walked down the hall and out of his house. Once outside, he disapparated back to his home in Romania.


	4. Revelations

"_Charlie we didn't mean for you to find out like this," Bill added._

_"Oh and in ten years you couldn't have said anything. Hey by the way bro I screwed your girlfriend!" Charlie said sarcastically._

_"Charlie I can see where you would be angry but could you please calm down so we can handle this rationally?" Rachael asked._

_"Don't pretend that you know how I feel," Charlie retorted. "Now can you two get the hell out of my way so I can leave already!?" Rachael and Bill sighed looking defeated and stepped to the side so they were no longer blocking the entrance to the hallway. Charlie walked down the hall and out of his house. Once outside, he disapparated back to his home in Romania._

Charlie threw his trunk onto his bed and kicked his nightstand in anger. He then regretted kicking the nightstand when a throbbing pain exploded in his foot. It wasn't until Charlie was halfway through eating his self cooked dinner that he realized he had left his broom back at the burrow. He sighed to himself before wolfing down the rest of his food. After haphazardly throwing his dishes into the sink Charlie apparated back to the burrow.

"Oh good you've remembered to say goodbye to your mother!" Mrs. Weasley called out to him from the living room the moment Charlie stepped foot inside.

"Sorry Mum," Charlie muttered. Molly just stood blocking the staircase with her hands on her hips.

"You owe me an explanation Charlie. You don't just up and vanish without giving a reason or leaving a note or saying goodbye to your mother!" Mrs. Weasley said waiting for him to start talking.

"Why don't you ask Bill?" Charlie suggested, "I'm sure he'd be able to tell you."

"I already tried that. He won't say a thing," Molly responded.

"Then ask Rachael," Charlie said not really wanting to have this particular conversation with his mother.

"I already tried that also. She and Bill have formed some sort of agreement not to tell me anything," Charlie's mum continued sounding frustrated.

"That's not the only thing they formed," Charlie muttered under his breath. To his mother he said, "Mum could you please let me upstairs I forgot my broom?"

"Oh alright but you come right back down here and we will finish this. I don't like that you're fighting with your brother," Molly insisted. Charlie gave her a look as to say how did you know? "Oh I figured out that much on my own," Mrs. Weasley said reading his expression, "I'm not completely ignorant." Charlie just sighed to himself and ran up to his room to get his broom. He had no intention of going back downstairs and finish his talk with his mum but then Bill appeared in the doorway. At this point between Bill and his mother Charlie would pick his mother.

"Charlie," Bill started to say but Charlie just pushed past him stubbornly. Bill followed him back downstairs. Upon seeing her two eldest sons Molly Weasley opened her mouth to begin to insist they sit down. However she was cut off from saying anything by Charlie who called out his farewell over his shoulder and left for Romania again.

"Well I'm not going back there again," Charlie said to his empty house. He would have to get in touch with his boss tomorrow. Maybe he could start working by tomorrow afternoon if he was lucky. Then he would really have a reason not to go back to the burrow. Charlie fell asleep on that happy note.

The next morning Charlie woke to an annoying tapping sound that he believed to be his alarm. He just groaned and pulled the blankets over his head. Charlie then remembered he didn't have an alarm and he bolted out of bed. The annoying tapping sound turned out to be an owl pecking at his closed window. Charlie got up and let the bird inside. It dropped a letter on his head and then made itself comfortable in his bed. The owl was clearly expecting a reply from Charlie. Sighing Charlie picked the letter up from where it had fallen after hitting him and he began to read it.

Charlie,

I gave you a whole night to cool off you should be proud of me. I used to barely give you five minutes. I told Melchoir, the owl, to wait for a reply. Sorry if he bothers you he really likes beds for some reason. Ok to the point, I really need to talk to you in person. I know you don't want to see me right now; you probably are contemplating chucking this letter into the fireplace right about now. Although if you do that be warned that Melchoir will peck you to death. He is a very trustworthy owl. Anyways back to the point…there is something we really need to discuss, the kind of something I need to tell you in person. So I don't care if that means I need to come meet you in Romania but you need to tell me when you can see me. Sometime within the next few days would be preferable. I understand that you are incredibly angry with me right now but Charlie we really need to talk. Please write back with a date and place. Oh and try not to hate me too much.

Rachael.

Charlie groaned. Rachael was right; he really didn't want to see her right now. In fact that was one of the last things he wanted to do. He massaged his temples while contemplating his reply. He knew she wouldn't write to him asking to see him unless there was something important. He figured it wouldn't kill him to see her again. And maybe it was time to handle this situation like an adult rather than a child. Charlie turned the parchment over and pulled out a quill. On the back he scribbled a hasty reply.

Rachael,

I can come back home tomorrow if it's really that important. I need to talk with my family anyways. Hardly anywhere in England is safe anymore so just come to the burrow.

Charlie.

Charlie reread his reply. It was clear and concise. It sounded caring yet detached. It would do. He walked over to Melchoir and attached the letter to his outstretched leg. However the owl did not take immediate flight. Melchoir seemed content to just look at him.

"What?" Charlie asked the owl not enjoying being the subject of his stare. Charlie figured Melchoir probably wanted instructions or something. "Um just make sure Rachael gets this ok. Rachael and no one else. No crazy death eaters or psychos. Don't be intercepted and um. Thanks?" Charlie felt incredibly stupid talking to the owl but this seemed to satisfy Melchoir because he stretched his wings and took off out of the window.

Charlie apparated home the next day already regretting his decision to talk to Rachael. His mum was in the kitchen fussing about. Charlie really did not need his mother breathing over his shoulder while he was trying to figure things out. He decided it would probably to best to talk to Rachael out in the garden, despite the large gnome population. He heard a soft knock on the front door and he figured it was probably her. Charlie opened the door and was surprised to see Rachael with Ben in tow. He then remembered his mum was in charge of watching Ben.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley!" said Ben excitedly spotting Charlie's mother.

"Hello Ben," Molly called out.

"Why don't you go help Mrs. Weasley," Rachael suggested. She then turned to Charlie and said, "I have to make this quick I'm do at the hospital in twenty minutes."

"Oh right. Let's go out back here," Charlie said making his way over to the door leading to the garden. Once they were outside Rachael immediately started talking; never one to bead around the bush she jumped right to the point.

"Listen there's something you need to know. I don't know if it will affect how you feel right now but I think it's important you know." Rachael took a piece of folded up parchment out of her pocket as she spoke. "After you left for Romania for the first time your mum came right up to me and asked who I was. I know you never told her about us but I did." Charlie had a feeling he knew where she was taking this. "One week after you left you wrote a letter to your Mum."

"I did?" Charlie asked not really remembering. Rachael silently handed over the piece of parchment. Charlie opened it up interestedly.

Mum,

I'm doing fine so you can stop over using Errol. He really needs his rest. I really like it here. Mum this is what I want to do with my life. I know you think it's too dangerous and I'm too young to know already but I just know. I'm not coming home. I've already met some other guys down on the reserve that are going to let me move in with them. I know you'll be disappointed but I will visit occasionally. But I can assure you I won't be coming home at the end of these six weeks. In fact, I probably won't be back for a couple of years because the program requires at least three years of straight service when you are first starting out. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. I love you.

Charlie.

Charlie remembered writing to his mum with his decision. He also remembered not being able to bring himself to write to Rachael because at the time it would have broken his heart to really admit he was never going back to her. He looked up at Rachael who was waiting for him to finish.

"I just wanted you to know that I knew for sure you weren't coming back because your mum sent me that letter the day after she got it. Charlie, I don't know if this changes how you feel about me and your brother but I never-" she trailed off. So they had known he wasn't planning on coming home. Charlie felt like a complete idiot. After all he was the one who had selfishly stayed in Romania without telling her he wasn't coming home. He was still angry that she and Bill had ever been together but now it was more out of jealousy than feeling betrayed.

"I-wow-I'm sorry," Charlie finally said. Rachael looked immensely relieved at hearing these words.

"Me too. I still feel awful but," Rachael paused checking her watch. "I've got ten minutes and I still have to change into that stupid uniform and with the new stupid ass ministry taking over everywhere they freak out if we aren't there on time. I really have to go."

"The ministry is interfering at St. Mungo's?" Charlie asked before he could stop himself.

"Subtly but yes," she sighed.

"Oh," Charlie said but not because he had nothing to say but rather because he was getting really fed up with You Know Who interfering everywhere. "Listen I…can we talk sometime again later?" Charlie asked.

"You're not going back to Romania?" Rachael asked sounding confused.

"I think it's important for me to be here right now," Charlie informed her. And he really did. He had finally realized that this second war was hitting close to home. He wanted to spend as much time with his family as possible because who knew if they would live to see another year.

"Ok but I really do have to go now," Rachael admitted.

"Ok, right," Charlie muttered as she disapparated. Charlie in turn disapparated back to his flat in Romania. He grabbed his still packed trunk and broomstick and then apparated back home.

"Staying this time?" asked his father upon Charlie's second arrival.

"I think so," Charlie confirmed dragging his belongings up to his room.

"Good to hear," Arthur said clapping his son on his back.

Later that evening dinner at the burrow was interrupted by Remus Lupin's head appearing in the fireplace. Mr. Weasley jumped up from his seat and ran over to the fireplace.

"Who's here tonight?" Remus asked quickly and quietly.

"Just me, Molly, and Charlie," Charlie's dad replied just as fast.

"The dark mark has appeared over the house down on 8 Ottery St. Catchpole," Lupin said so they all could hear now that it had been confirmed no one else was visiting or something. Charlie jumped out of his seat joining his father at the fireplace.

"That's Rachael's house," he said in alarm.

"Healer Serino yes," Lupin confirmed. "There was some sort of trouble at the hospital her team couldn't save one of 'them' and well 'they' retaliated. The entire house is up in flames. Fiendfyre I think. Kingsley said to contact you; maybe you could go up and help."

"Certainly," Arthur answered. Mrs. Weasley got up perhaps to leave.

"No Molly stay here," Mr. Weasley instructed.

"I," Mrs. Weasley began.

"Mum you should stay," Charlie insisted.

"You too son," Arthur suggested.

"No way," Charlie said already putting on his jacket. He wasn't afraid of a little fire. He'd been burned by dragons before. Mr. Weasley seemed to be considering this because he then agreed.

"Ok fine. Molly we'll be back soon alright? We're just going to check things out, see if anyone needs help," Mr. Weasley told her.

"Oh alright," Molly said nervously. Charlie and Arthur apparated to Rachael's home. When they got there the two saw the awful dark mark glittering in the sky. Charlie got goose bumps just looking at it. They walked closer to a gathering of people along side the house. Rachael was there and she seemed to be yelling at two people who were currently holding her back from the house. Charlie immediately began to feel panicked. He listened closely.

"Let me go! I need to get back in there, my son!" she was saying over and over again, clearly struggling against Bill and Kingsley who were holding her back.

"Ben's still inside?" Charlie asked horrified. Why wouldn't they let her back in?

"It's too late," Kingsley said grimly tightening his grip on Rachael's arm. She twisted angrily.

"You don't know that!" Rachael growled at him.

"Charlie don't," Bill warned as if reading his brother's mind. But that didn't have any affect on Charlie whatsoever. He had already made his decision. Without hesitating Charlie bolted towards the front door. He could hear the shouts and yells from Kingsley, Bill, and his father but Charlie just kept running. He vaguely heard them fire spells to stop him but Charlie was too fast. He sprinted right into the burning house.

A/N:

Many thanks to _Fiery Dragon164_ who reviewed. This chapter is for you!


	5. Reconciliation

"_Let me go! I need to get back in there, my son!" she was saying over and over again, clearly struggling against Bill and Kingsley who were holding her back. _

_"Ben's still inside?" Charlie asked horrified. Why wouldn't they let her back in._

_"It's too late," Kingsley said grimly._

_"You don't know that!" Rachael growled at him._

_"Charlie don't," Bill warned as if reading his brother's mind. But that didn't have any affect on Charlie whatsoever. He had already made his decision. Without hesitating Charlie bolted towards the front door. He could hear the shouts and yells from Kingsley, Bill, and his father but Charlie just kept running. He vaguely heard them fire spells to stop him but Charlie was too fast. He sprinted right into the burning house. _

Charlie was overcome by an incredibly hot burning sensation. He tried to block it out.

"Ben!" he called out into the fiery orange oblivion. He heard a muffled yelp from his left. Charlie turned to see Ben trapped under the table which had not yet been engulfed in flames. Charlie blasted away the table with his hand and yanked Ben up into a standing position.

"Charlie!" Ben called. Charlie thought he was yelling in excitement at being saved but really he was yelling out of fright. The entire doorway was blocked by flames.

"Merlin's pants," Charlie exclaimed. Without thinking he grabbed Ben and threw him over his shoulder. He blasted part of the wall off and jumped outside. Hitting the cold air was a painful contrast from the intense heat they were previously subjected to. He knew they were both badly burned. Charlie knew what a burn felt like and his entire body was currently experiencing that sensation.

"Mum!" Charlie heard Ben yell. Rachael had pulled away from Bill and Kingsley and ran over to hug her son.

"How the hell are we going to contain this?!" a random official yelled clearly hysterical.

"There's a potion," Rachael said her sensible side kicking in.

"We probably have enough ingredients back at home," Arthur suggested. Rachael looked at him as if she was seeing him for the first time.

"Ok then if you don't mind," she started.

"Not at all," Mr. Weasley replied. Charlie knew he was eager to see Rachael in action. Charlie had once told him she could brew any potion from memory. It was true.

Once they were in the kitchen Mrs. Weasley screamed at the sight of them. Charlie figured they must have looked pretty awful. Both him and Ben were covered in burns and Rachael hadn't even greeted her she just went into the kitchen grabbed a cauldron and started tossing ingredients into it. Everyone watched her work in amazed silence. Well everyone except Ben. Charlie figured she probably did this about ten times a day at home. Within ten minutes Rachael had completed a perfect potion. She and Arthur apparated back to her now destroyed house.

Charlie knew that they couldn't stop the fire from burning. Fiendfyre never stopped it was eternal; only seriously dark wizards know the counter curse. But, they could contain it with that potion. About fifteen minutes later Rachael, Arthur, and Bill appeared back in the kitchen.

"All taken care of," Mr. Weasley announced.

"Come sit down over here," Rachael said motioning for Charlie to sit down next to Ben. Confused Charlie sat down. Rachael was already at work at the cauldron again. Charlie remembered that he and Ben were both covered in nasty burns. This time there was talking while Rachael was working. Kingsley had arrived because he needed to take an official report of the incident. Rachael recounted the story while concocting some sort of salve.

"That idiot Levksy got himself caught in a Devil's Snare. Naturally there was nothing we could do for him. When we were called to the site it was already too late. His crowd got really angry and they found our house," Rachael paused to count the number of unicorn hairs. "Anyways remember that moron Adam?" Charlie remembered him vividly. He took this moment to realize that there was no longer a ring on her left hand. "He locked me outside and then set the whole house on fire. Almost immediately after he left Bill showed up and called Kingsley and then you guys got here," Rachael trailed off stirring the potion angrily. Charlie remembered kicking down the front door he hadn't even noticed it was locked. Rachael was dipping a cloth in the caldron now and applying the salve to Ben's burns.

"That's awful," Charlie's mum remarked as she was near tears.

"Alright folks I gotta run," Kingsley said as he left. Molly had picked up a cloth and started tending to Charlie's burns.

"Why are you burned honey?" his mother asked him.

"I" Charlie began but was interrupted by Bill.

"He went into the house to save Ben."

"Oh my!" said Mrs. Weasley dropping the cloth in shock. She quickly bent down and picked it up. After the commotion in the kitchen had died down Ben went upstairs to sleep in Ginny's room, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had retired for the night and Bill had returned to shell cottage leaving just Charlie and Rachael.

"Um…I really should thank you," Rachael began.

"It was nothing," Charlie interrupted her.

"Are you crazy?! Of course it wasn't nothing. You could have died," Rachael said immediately.

"Fire doesn't faze me?" Charlie offered lamely.

"Seriously it meant a lot to me," Rachael said. Charlie noticed that there were dark circles under her eyes. She clearly needed sleep.

"You should go up to Bill's room and get some rest," Charlie suggested.

"I'm not tired," Rachael insisted. She then continued to contradict herself by yawning.

"Right," Charlie muttered.

"Oh fine," she said with a hint of a smile. Charlie followed her up the stairs. She turned the corner and disappeared into Bill's room located next to his own.

Charlie eased his clothes off with some difficulty. Occasionally the burns would sting when the material rubbed against them. He sighed collapsing back onto his bed in just boxers giving up on clothing all together. Charlie didn't know how long he lay in his bed trying to fall asleep but somehow sleep just wouldn't come to him. After a while he heard a muffled sound coming from Bill's room. He got up and went to check it out. Charlie softly pushed open the door to reveal Rachael sitting on the edge of Bill's bed eyes brimming with tears as she softly cried. It was a painful sight. He moved towards her. She eventually heard his footsteps. Rachael leapt up in alarm.

"It's nothing," she said immediately wiping her face.

"The walls are pretty thin here," Charlie remarked still moving towards her.

"I," Rachael began.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," Charlie said as she sat back down on the bed.

"Are you kidding?! Of course I do. I'm an awful mother," she sighed putting her head in her hands.

"Hey don't blame yourself. Shit happens," Charlie said sitting down next to her.

"Yeah but I should have known not to trust that moron Adam. You even said," Rachael continued.

"You aren't all knowing. You couldn't have possibly known what was going to happen," Charlie reassured her wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for you," she admitted quietly.

"Don't," Charlie tried to interrupt her.

"I mean it. I should just give up now I suck at being a mom," Rachael confessed.

"No you don't. One mistake doesn't mean you suck," Charlie said but Rachael didn't hear him on the account of she was crying again. Charlie pulled her closer into him. He had forgotten how small she was as his entire body encompassed her. He was faintly aware of the fact that her tears were wetting his bare chest. He had forgotten his lack of clothing. He didn't mind the wetness of her tears though, as long as it was making her feel better. Charlie had no idea how long they sat like that. Eventually her tears had subsided but Rachael never pulled out of his arms and Charlie didn't want to let go either. Charlie eventually changed a glance at the clock. It was around two in the morning. Charlie tried not to yawn as he gently moved Rachael so she was no longer in his arms but under the blankets of Bill's bed. He was about to leave but a quiet protest stopped him.

"Don't go," Rachael's voice was barely a whisper. Not needing any persuasion Charlie climbed into the bed besides her. Rachael moved instantly towards him and Charlie instinctively wrapped his arms around her. He was surprised at how natural it felt to hold her like this again. His thoughts drifted briefly back to ten years ago when he fell asleep with her in his arms countless nights.

"I'm not going to leave ever again," Charlie whispered both to her and himself. "I'm staying here for good." He didn't know if Rachael had heard him or not but it eased his mind nonetheless. He eventually drifted off to sleep.

Charlie awoke the next morning with Rachael still in his arms. He was slightly surprised that neither of them had moved in their sleep. He closed his eyes briefly enjoying the warmth radiating from her body. He could see the clock on the bedside table from where he was. It read about ten in the morning. He was surprised no one from his family had come looking for either of them. They probably figured that both he and Rachael would be exhausted after last night.

Rachael stirred. She opened one eye warily. She seemed surprised at where she was. Charlie watched as she opened both her eyes now a look of comprehension crossing her face as she remembered the previous night's events. Charlie wondered if she would be angry. For a split second he feared she was. However his fears were squashed when she smiled up at him.

"I missed you," she said quietly.

"I missed you too," Charlie echoed her words. She sat up slowly looking at the clock. She groaned upon realizing how late into the day it was.

"I'm late for work," she observed.

"It's Saturday," Charlie reminded her.

"Oh," Rachael said looking genuinely surprised. He could tell that the war was taking its toll on her. She was way too stressed out…yet with good reason.

"Maybe we should get some breakfast," Charlie suggested. Rachael agreed getting up they headed for the stairs.

"Maybe you should put some clothes on," she suggested laughing lightly. Charlie looked down at himself startled. He had forgotten his state of undress the burns had caused. He was then surprised to see the burns had gone.

"I'm not burned anymore?" he asked himself.

"Im pretty good at what I do," Rachael said smirking. She was the girl he had fallen in love with today more than she had been in the last few weeks. Charlie through a shirt over his head and joined the rest of his family in the kitchen. Ben and his parents were already eating pancakes. Rachael and Charlie greeted them yawning slightly.

"Nice to see you're awake," Mrs. Weasley said relieved.

"Mum I made breakfast!" Ben said proudly.

"Good job!" Rachael replied enthusiastically stuffing some pancakes into her mouth. Charlie smiled at the scene in front of him. It was almost as if there wasn't a war brewing right on their doorstep…almost. He and Rachael sat down and were served pancakes by a very eager Ben. Charlie wasn't surprised when he tasted the pancakes and found them very much to his liking.

"Ben these are great," Charlie said already half way done. Rachael heartily agreed and the boy beamed with pride. Suddenly something in Rachael's pocket started lighting up and chirping. She glanced down her face falling.

"I need to go in to work," she said looking up at the Weasleys. Ben frowned and the look on his face told Charlie this was not a good thing.

"Of course, Ben will stay here with us as usual," Molly said understandingly. Rachael swished her wand and she was wearing the traditional white healer robes.

"I'm not sure how long this is going to take…it could be hours," Rachael said hovering near the front door. Ben ran up to give her a hug goodbye. With her being so tiny she barely had to bend down to reach him. "I'll see you later ok honey. Love you." Charlie looked up from his breakfast and met her eyes. She looked as if she was about to say something but then chickened out. Rachael turned and walked out the front door in a hurry.

Charlie spent the majority of the day reliving last night in his mind. How he got to hold her and be close to her again. It was the happiest he'd felt in ten years. When he wasn't thinking about last night he was thinking about this morning and the look in Rachael's eyes. It seemed like she wanted to tell him something but then she had left.

He had thought that the days when he couldn't stop thinking about Rachael were a part of his past. He had managed to stop thinking about her daily after the summer after his seventh year. Yet somehow, their lives kept being intertwined, they kept coming back to each other, and his thoughts kept drifting back to her. He really wanted to be part of her life again...and he thought that maybe there was a slight chance that she could want to be part of his.

He wished there was someway he could make her realize that he'd changed. He wasn't the same old teenage boy who didn't know what he wanted. He knew what he wanted…a life with Rachael. A life with Rachael and Ben, even if the boy wasn't his son Charlie didn't care. If only there was some way he could communicate this all to Rachael. Then he could know how she felt. Well, he was never going to know if he stayed cooped up in the burrow all day. He sighed to himself. She had left an hour ago saying that she might be awhile. Charlie was never a patient man. He picked up his wand and left the house to apparate to St. Mungos.

The hospital was bustling with activity. Apparently some of the ministry members had an encounter with giants. There were healers everywhere and then it occurred to Charlie that he didn't even know Rachael's specialty, and therefore didn't know what floor he could find her on. He walked up to the line at the front desk. The witch behind the counter looked even more irritated than usual. He waited impatiently for his turn.

"Er, I was wondering if you could tell me what floor Healer Serino works on?" he asked not expecting to get an answer. The witch behind the counter raised an eyebrow at him before replying,

"All of them." Charlie thought that she was joking with him.

"All of them what do you mean all of them?" he wondered. The witch was clearly already very annoyed with the conversation they were currently having.

"She's the Junior Supervisor," the witch said. Charlie was surprised. Well, he had always known she was good at almost everything she did. It made sense that she didn't specialize in one thing but everything.

"Do you happen to know where I could find her?" Charlie asked. Upon seeing the scowl cross her face he hastily added, "It's very important."

"Probably on the first floor," the witch growled at him probably just to make him go away. Charlie did his best to smile at the unfriendly woman and politely thanked her. He headed to the stairs and opened the door to the first floor. Healers were running up and down the hallway yelling "INCOMING!" whenever they were moving a patient. Charlie didn't remember St. Mungos to be so hectic but he realized that they were dealing with a mass incident. He stood off to the corner and realized he probably wasn't supposed to be allowed up in the hall. However, none of the Healers seemed to notice him in their haste to do the best they could for their patients.  
Charlie walked slowly through the hallway scanning the rooms for Rachael's face. He tried not to get into any of the Healers' way. Charlie realized that this was probably not a very good idea. Rachael was probably very busy and probably did not want to take time out of her day to listen to him. He was about to turn around and head back down the stairs when someone called his name.

"Charlie?" it was Rachael's voice and she sounded very confused. She was currently levitating one of the ministry workers who had gotten involved with the accident. Charlie noticed with a sickening feeling that this worker was already dead. Rachael followed his gaze and pulled a blanket off one of the shelves to cover the man with.

"Sorry…you don't even notice after seeing it so much," she explained referring to the dead body. Charlie nodded. "Er…why are you here?" she asked.  
"I wanted to talk to you," Charlie said feeling very out of place.  
"Well can you talk and walk I've got to take him to the basement," Rachael told him.  
"Yeah ok," Charlie agreed understanding what she meant.  
"So…?" Rachael reminded him that he was supposed to be the one talking. Charlie hesitated. Back at the burrow everything had made sense. He liked her, he was pretty sure she liked him they should be together the end. But now that he was here in the midst of all the chaos he realized that not everything is as simple as that. But…he had to try. If he didn't he would never know. Be a Gryffindor he told himself.

"Yeah right, ok so I don't really know where to begin…I guess I could start with I miss you Rachael. Last night and this morning I was the happiest I'd been in ten years. I don't think I can stand losing you again. I changed in the ten years we've been apart. I'm not the same kid anymore. I know what I want now. I want you. I want you to be part of my life. I am willing to do whatever it takes to make that happen. I'll never go back to Romania again if it means I get to be with you." Charlie told her making sure to maintain eye contact the entire time.  
"Charlie I don't really know what to say," Rachael sighed.  
"Say that you'll give me another chance," he insisted.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Rachael asked.  
"Yes! I want to be part of your life Rach. I don't think I've ever wanted anything as much as I want this," Charlie admitted.

"Charlie there's still a very high possibility that you aren't Ben's-" Rachael began but Charlie cut her off by laughing.

"Sorry I," he stopped laughing. "Do you honestly think I care about that? I don't care if Harry Potter is Ben's father Rachael that doesn't change anything. I mean it would be nice to know but that won't affect my decision."

"You're sure about this?" she asked, "Because the odds are not very good."

"How many guys did you?" he started to ask but Rachael cut him off. Charlie frowned at her.

"What happened to it doesn't matter?" she laughed.

"I-it doesn't," Charlie confirmed but didn't say anything else because he could tell Rachael was seriously considering this.  
"I'm happy to hear this from you Charlie…ecstatic even. But I can't ask you to give up everything from your life to be with us," she told him looking very serious. They were leaving the morgue and entering the busy part of the hospital again.

"You didn't ask me to. I chose to. It's very different. And it's also very worth it," Charlie responded evenly.  
"It's not that different," Rachael insisted.

"Are we arguing over a technicality? Really?" Charlie asked laughing. A small smile lit up Rachael's face. It was very much like them to argue over something like this after all. As Charlie as about to open the door to the hallway Rachael pulled his arm back and stopped him.  
"Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?" she asked for what felt like the thousandth time. "Because I can not stand the thought of losing you again." She looked into his eyes desperately pleading with him to tell the truth. To refrain from putting her through the heartbreak he had ten years ago.  
"I'm not going anywhere Rachael," he said with a shadow of a grin on his face.  
"Ok then…if we're really going to do this whole together thing again," Rachael began. Charlie couldn't help but laugh at the way she looked at everything, exactly the way she had ten years ago, as if it could all be analyzed the way books and information could. "I need to know one thing. Would you mind taking a paternity test? I know it's a lot to ask but Ben needs to know. I have to be fair to him."  
"Yeah of course," Charlie said. Rachael pulled out her wand and placed it against his forehead. He had learned a long time ago not to question her when she did things like this. She retrieved a golden looking type mist and placed it into a vial. "Um what's that?" he asked curiously.  
"DNA," she said as if it should be obvious.

"Oh of course," he replied sarcastically but laughing as well. Now that she had really agreed to give him another chance everything seemed ten times funnier. They walked into the hallway and she deposited the jar into an interns hand and instructed the nervous looking witch, "Take this to the laboratory and send me the results through the usual way." The witch nodded and scurried away nervously. Rachael laughed.

"They are all the same so nervous and eager," she sighed, "It's so easy to get them to do whatever you want. I have trouble not taking advantage of them." Charlie laughed feeling ten years younger. Suddenly they were interrupted by his dad's patronus.  
"It's happening…come home and we'll go to help," his dad's voice spoke earnestly.

"What's he talking about?" Rachael asked. Charlie debated whether it was safe to tell her or not…especially with all the people around.

"I can't say anything while we're still here," he finally agreed. Rachael nodded as they both turned and apparated back to the burrow.

"CHARLIE!" screamed Mrs. Weasley nervously as the two came running into the house.

"There's going to be a battle at Hogwarts," Mr. Weasley explained. "You're mother and I…we should all help." Rachael and Charlie exchanged terrified glances.  
"Hey mum did you hear about the battle!" Ben asked brightly.

"Holy hippogriffs Ben!" Rachael exclaimed, "I'll stay here with you don't worry."

"Mum that's not what I meant. Aren't you going to go help?" he asked curiously.

"No of course not I can't leave you here alone," she told her son.

"Yes you can! You should go. I'm not that little any more," Ben told her indignantly. It was true he had turned eleven in the past week. "Im going to be starting school come September and I'll be all by myself then!" Rachael looked helplessly at Charlie and then at Mrs. Weasley. "I'll be fine!" Ben insisted.

"I can't leave you here," she said again. Ben frowned at her and opened his mouth to argue again.  
"Molly we really need to start going," Mr. Weasley said urgently already opening the front door.

"Rachael I think he'll be ok," everyone turned to Molly in complete surprise.  
"You're not serious," Rachael said in shock.  
"They've got to be let alone some day. Plus today is the safest the burrow will ever be seeing as You Know Who will have all of his forces up at the school," Mrs. Weasley continued. Rachael seemed to be considering the truth in the statement. It was a very good point.

"We need skills like yours on our side," Arthur insisted.  
"Ok fine!" Rachael exclaimed. She knelt down next to her son and gave him a hug. "Mommy loves you Ben…remember that. If you need me…you know what to do." Ben nodded and waved them out the door.

Charlie looked at Rachael hesitantly.

"I hope to Merlin above I did not just make a very big mistake," Rachael sighed nervously.

"Don't worry he's going to be ok," Charlie assured her.

"Yes I know he'll be safe…I just don't want to think about what would happen if he doesn't have a family come home to him," Rachael explained. Charlie understood what Rachael was talking about. She wasn't worried about Ben's safety but theirs.

"We'll get through this," Charlie said firmly grabbing her hand as they apparated into Hogsmeade and prepared to enter the castle.

((A/N there's only one chapter of this story left!!! Ahh I can't believe it. Thank you so much to **CarolanneR, Randomisation, and Jessica Moon** who reviewed. You guys are awesome!!!))


	6. Happily Ever After

"_There's going to be a battle at Hogwarts," Mr. Weasley explained. "You're mother and I…we should all help." Rachael and Charlie exchanged terrified glances.  
"Hey mum did you hear about the battle!" Ben asked brightly. _

_"Holy hippogriffs Ben!" Rachael exclaimed, "I'll stay here with you don't worry."_

_"Mum that's not what I meant. Aren't you going to go help?" he asked curiously._

_"No of course not I can't leave you here alone," she told her son._

_"Yes you can! You should go. I'm not that little any more," Ben told her indignantly. It was true he had turned eleven in the past week. "Im going to be starting school come September and I'll be all by myself then!" Rachael looked helplessly at Charlie and then at Mrs. Weasley. "I'll be fine!" Ben insisted._

_"I can't leave you here," she said again. Ben frowned at her and opened his mouth to argue again.  
"Molly we really need to start going," Mr. Weasley said urgently already opening the front door._

_"Rachael I think he'll be ok," everyone turned to Molly in complete surprise.  
"You're not serious," Rachael said in shock.  
"They've got to be let alone some day. Plus today is the safest the burrow will ever be seeing as You Know Who will have all of his forces up at the school," Mrs. Weasley continued. Rachael seemed to be considering the truth in the statement. It was a very good point._

_"We need skills like yours on our side," Arthur insisted.  
"Ok fine!" Rachael exclaimed. She knelt down next to her son and gave him a hug. "Mommy loves you Ben…remember that. If you need me…you know what to do." Ben nodded and waved them out the door._

_Charlie looked at Rachael hesitantly._

_"I hope to Merlin above I did not just make a very big mistake," Rachael sighed nervously. _

_"Don't worry he's going to be ok," Charlie assured her._

_"Yes I know he'll be safe…I just don't want to think about what would happen if he doesn't have a family come home to him," Rachael explained. Charlie understood what Rachael was talking about. She wasn't worried about Ben's safety but theirs. _

_"We'll get through this," Charlie said firmly grabbing her hand as they apparated into Hogsmeade and prepared to enter the castle._

Charlie, his parents, and Rachael rushed into the Hogs Head and joined the group sneaking into the castle. Charlie personally could not wait to see the resistance group. Fred and George had hinted that some of the students were involved. When they finally reached the room where the group was waiting Ginny came rushing over to them accompanied by Fred and George as well as surprisingly Percy. Charlie noticed Bill and Fleur rushing up to them but Ron was still the only Weasley missing.

"He's not going to be with us," Ginny said when she noticed her brother scanning the crowd of students.

"He's with Harry isn't he?" Charlie asked feelings slightly proud of his little brother. Ginny nodded solemnly. Fred, George, Ginny, and Percy all looked at Rachael with surprise now noticing her presence.  
"Who's your friend?" Fred asked smirking at Charlie. A look of comprehension passed over Percy's face. He probably remembered sharing a particular Christmas with Rachael at Hogwarts.  
"Rachael Serino. My um…" Charlie paused he didn't really know what to call Rachael. They had only just agreed to give their relationship another shot. He wasn't exactly sure what they were to each other at the moment.

"Girlfriend," Rachael supplied with a hint of a smile. Charlie had to suppress the huge grin that was threatening to emerge. The entire Weasley clan looked at Charlie with shock etched all over their faces.

"Well it's about time," George muttered. Charlie was sorely tempted to smack him over the head but didn't dare as long as his mum was around.  
"You don't think you could have mentioned this before?" Mrs. Weasley asked sternly putting her hands on her hips clearly insulted that neither Rachael nor Charlie had bothered to tell her.  
"It's a recent development," Charlie shrugged his shoulders.

"It was a long time coming," Bill said smirking. Charlie felt the urge to hit him as well.

"What?!" Mrs. Weasley asked again turning to glare at both Rachael and Charlie.

"As much as I would love to sit down and recount the seventeen years Charlie and I have known each other it's a rather long story," Rachael began.

"Seventeen years?" Ginny spoke up.

"Pretty much yeah. I don't see what the big deal is?" Charlie looked imploringly at his family.

"Well it's not like we didn't see it coming," Percy sighed looking bored with the conversation already. "Who doesn't remember your fifth year at Hogwarts?"

"Me I don't!" Ginny complained.  
"Was that year important I can't remember," Bill asked curiously.

"That's when you guys all were at school for Christmas," Rachael reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Bill remembered. He then remembered bewitching the mistletoe to appear over their heads and he smirked devilishly at the now very embarrassed Charlie and Rachael. "I remember that now."  
"I want to know what happened at Christmas!" Fred, George, and Ginny all said.  
"When you've all got twelve hours of free time I'll tell you," Charlie said hoping they would shut up already. Suddenly Professor McGonagall appeared and she started organizing everyone and telling them where to be stationed to be ready when the fighting broke out. The Weasley family all exchanged nervous looks. Molly and Arthur pulled their children towards them for one last hug. Rachael and Fleur hung back before Mrs. Weasley seized them by their clothes and practically screeched.

"Don't be stupid! This may as well be the last family hug! You two count just as much!" Fleur looked as if she wanted to cry. Charlie was grateful when the group hug broke apart and they all went their separate ways. Before Rachael went to join Fleur with the group who would be by the Great Hall Charlie pulled her aside. He was slightly aware of his hand shaking as the thought that he might never see her again.

"Be careful Charlie," Rachael told him.  
"I always am," he laughed knowing full well that was an outright lie. She gave him a look that clearly told him not to make jokes right now. Charlie remembered she had treated his war wounds before and knew he often made rash decisions.  
"Just don't do anything," she began.

"Rash," Charlie finished for her. Rachael nodded and he could have sworn a tear escaped her eye but she shook the hair out of her eyes with a determined expression. "You be careful too ok? I can't lose you now when I've just got you back." Charlie's voice was strained with emotion but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered right now was the safety of the person standing in front of him.  
"I love you Charlie!" she said earnestly. "Always have always will." She gave him a shy smile. Somehow Charlie had already known this but hearing Rachael say it was a relief.

"Well that's good here I was thinking you only hung around me because you liked Percy," he replied laughing. Rachael half laughed half cried. "Stop worrying we'll see each other in a few hours ok?" he attempted to reassure her. Rachael just nodded. Charlie smiled at her despite feeling just as worried and just as nervous as she was. He grabbed both of her hands which were trembling slightly. He kissed her for the first time in ten years letting her know just how much he loved her. Charlie noticed that her hands finally stopped trembling and he too felt slightly reassured. "I love you too," he breathed before they both left for their separate area. Charlie made a silent promise that if they both made it through the war he would sell his house in Romania and buy a new one here.  
He joined Fred and George who were covering the third floor. The three brothers looked at each other nervously. Charlie reached out on both sides and grabbed the twins. The three brothers shared a brief brotherly hug before Fred ruined the moment.

"So tell us about Rachael," he wanted to know. Charlie couldn't believe he was bringing this up now. But they needed something to take their minds off of the inevitable battle.

"We met in school," Charlie offered.

"And so did half the wizarding population," George laughed.  
"Screw the beginning I want to know what Percy and Bill were talking about what happened at Christmas?!" Fred urged. Charlie laughed thankful for the distraction and told his brothers about the first seven years he knew Rachael.

"But then you left for Romania," George reminded him.

"Yeah," Charlie said frowning; it was not one of his greater moments.

"And you didn't come back for three years!" Fred pointed out.

"I didn't see Rachael for ten years ever since we said goodbye on the last day of school," Charlie admitted. Fred and George exchanged incredulous looks.

"She waited for you for ten years?!" Fred exclaimed.

"How the hell did you get so lucky?!" George wanted to know.

"It was only supposed to be six weeks but I never come back," Charlie sighed.

"So why is she still with you then?" George wanted to know.

"I have no idea…she is just incredibly forgiving I guess," he laughed now realizing how very lucky he was that Rachael did forgive him.

"When I came back she had a son…Ben. You know the boy mum sometimes watches," Charlie reminded the twins.

"Ben?" Fred asked, "Little blonde kid that was ten times smarter than both of us combined?" Charlie laughed.

"That sounds like him."

"Are you-are you Ben's dad?" George wondered.

"I dunno. At first Rachael was worried Bill was but then we found out he wasn't-that was a relief. But according to her I'm not the only possibility," Charlie sighed.

"Bill?!" Fred and George both exclaimed at the same time.

"How come this is the first time we're hearing about this?" Fred asked indignantly.

"I dunno you never asked," Charlie shrugged his shoulders.

"How would that have happened? Do people normally come up to you and say Hey Charlie do you have a girlfriend that you left for ten years and slept with your older brother while you were away that just so happens to live two streets down from us?" Fred wondered. Charlie laughed.

"I guess I just never wanted to talk about it. I mean I wasn't exactly the best boyfriend when I didn't come back for ten years. And then I got back and found out she was with Bill. I was angry about that for quite sometime. I almost went back to Romania. I guess it was all just way too confusing at the time," Charlie concluded.

"Well at least we got the details before Ginny," George said happily.

The Weasley brothers were forced to stop their joking banter when Lupin came rushing towards them and informed the group that it was starting. The three brothers all tightened their grips on their wand. Then without warning the wall to the left of them collapsed and Death Eaters started pouring out with it. The resistance group ambushed the cloaked enemies but suddenly everywhere around Charlie was mass chaos. All thoughts were pushed out of his mind as he concentrated only on the spells he was casting and what he had to defend himself against.

Charlie didn't know when but he was eventually separated from his brothers. He didn't recognize those around him. Some of them were students so it made sense that he wouldn't recognize them. However he didn't care who he was fighting besides as long as those he truly cared for were safe.

Battles were being fought on all sides of him. The school was a blur of colors as spells and hexes danced around each other. Charlie could vaguely hear the shouts and screams of the various fights surrounding him. He successfully knocked his death eater out before moving on to assist an older looking boy wearing Gryffindor robes. The two sent the death eater flying backwards and against a wall where he lay slumped over and motionless.

The boy shouted his thanks over the noise and Charlie nodded. They split up to assist the others in their corridor. Charlie then noticed for the first time that the suits of armor were fighting on their side as well. He only allowed himself half a second to be amused at this before he kept on fighting. He noticed the battle was moving and the death eaters were retreating. The resistance group was gathering towards the Great Hall when Charlie noticed that Harry Potter was in the arms of Hagrid…seemingly dead.

His mouth fell open, wide with shock. It was impossible…it couldn't be. Harry Potter was the last chance in the eyes of many witches and wizards. Harry Potter was the pillar of hope that led many to believe that some day Lord Voldemort could be defeated. With him gone…well the fight would still have to gone on. He wanted to see the defeat of Voldemort just as much as the next person and he had to believe it could still happen even without Harry Potter.

The battle eventually moved inside to the Great Hall. The room was crowded with witches and wizards all fighting for their lives. As soon as it seemed like the resistance force was going to lose Harry Potter appeared again. Only this time he seemed to be alive. The battle seemed to halt as the boy who lived faced Lord Voldemort. It was as if Voldemort and Harry were the only people in the room that mattered. After some serious discussion between the two enemies none of which Charlie seemed to understand Harry Potter defeated Voldemort. Charlie almost didn't believe his eyes as he saw the snakelike wizard fall.

However, when the death eaters all started fleeing for their lives Charlie realized that it was truly over. Truly over. He could not suppress the grin that spread across his face or the happy bubble that formed in his heart. He scanned the crowd eagerly searching for his family. He saw a small group of red heads and sincerely hoped the group was only small because not everyone had spotted them yet. Both his parents were hugging each other but rather than looking elated they were both crying. This did not comfort Charlie. The bubble in his heart deflated at the sight of Ron, George, and Percy kneeling on the ground. Where were Bill, Fleur, Ginny, and Rachael?

"Charlie!" screamed Ginny running over to her older brother and hugging him. Charlie guessed he was the first one of their family members she had spotted. Charlie hugged his little sister back happy to hear her voice and see her alive.

"Something's not right," he told Ginny as they walked over to their family. Bill and Fleur had joined the group in the time it took Ginny and Charlie to get there. Charlie peered around Ron, George, and Percy to see Rachael on the other side of Fred's motionless body. He felt the bubble in his heart pop and shatter as he looked at his brother lying stone still on the floor. He suddenly understood the reason for the tears in everyone's eyes.

"No," he moaned sinking to his knees next to Ron.

"I'm so sorry," Rachael said looking up and he saw that her eyes were filled with tears. His parents must have asked her if there was anything they could do. But he could tell by the look in her eyes that it was too late. Ron, George, and Percy were all silent with shock and thick tears were streaming down George's eyes so fast that Charlie was positive George couldn't even see.

Charlie was only vaguely aware of hugging the rest of his family members. He was only vaguely aware of everyone's presence later that night as they buried Fred. He couldn't, wouldn't believe it. But it was true. Fred was truly gone.

Back at the burrow it seemed that happiness would never again infiltrate the place. Despite the fact that Rachael was still living in his house Charlie hardly ever saw her. She was so busy at St. Mungos in the aftermath of the war. Treating the injured and consoling those who'd lost a loved one. Charlie was slightly glad for this semblance of space because at the moment he didn't know how to feel happy.

Ron's birthday eventually rolled around and to Charlie's surprise his entire family threw themselves wholeheartedly into celebrating. The burrow was crowded with guests that night and for once it was filled with happy chatter. Charlie found himself even managing to enjoy the presence of his family and friends. Charlie was talking to Hermione about how to heal a dragon inflicted bite, she was curious, when Rachael finally came home from work. He couldn't remember the last time they had spoken so he excused himself from Hermione and sprinted over to Rachael. He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her in front of his entire family. She laughed looking a little embarrassed but didn't say anything because this type of reunion was a long time coming.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to smile again," Rachael admitted.

"It did take awhile. I'm sorry about that," Charlie confessed.

"There is no need to apologize everyone deals with grief in their own way," she said wisely.  
"I sold my house," he told her. Charlie had stayed true to the silent promise he made before the final battle.

"You what?!" Rachael asked confused.

"My house in Romania, I sold it. I'm going to buy one here and then we won't have to live with my mum anymore," he laughed.

"Well I have to admit I'm slightly relieved about that," Rachael smiled. Molly had been desperate for good news after the death of one of her sons that she constantly hounded with Rachael with questions about her and Charlie's relationship. "Where's Ben?" Rachael asked.

"In the kitchen," Charlie said as they walked that way. Rachael grabbed her son's hand and led both Charlie and Ben back outside.

"What's this about?" Ben asked looking very confused.

"I have something to tell you both," Rachael said biting her lip nervously.  
"Okay," Charlie waited for her to explain.

"Ben. I know who your father is and I think it's about time you did too," Rachael began. Ben looked very excited at this news.

"Really?" he asked not daring to believe it.

"Charlie I don't know if this changes anything…I sure hope it doesn't," Rachael began. Charlie and Rachael had told Ben that they were together. It was one of the only times they had talked in the past few weeks. Charlie didn't like the sound of that though. He braced himself for the bad news. He had never really given up on the idea of being Ben's father. Even if he wasn't Ben's biological father that didn't mean he couldn't still be a role model for Ben. "Ben, Charlie is your father." Charlie wasn't sure he had heard Rachael correctly at first but when he saw the delighted look on Ben's face he knew that he was right.

"Of course this doesn't change anything," Charlie laughed as Ben grinned. Rachael smiled happily and walked over to him. He held Rachael's hand on one side and Ben's on the other. The three stared at the sunset feeling quite content. Charlie suddenly pulled them both in for a hug. He could hear Rachael's quiet laughter and he saw Ben's delighted smirk. The three couldn't wait to start their life together.

_And they lived happily ever after…_

(This is not the end of this pairing! I'm working on the story from Rachael's point of view. It doesn't jump ten years like Charlie's does and it covers what happens after this story. Thank you so much to **yellow 14**, **sk8tergrl700**, and** boopotter**! You guys are the best!)


End file.
